Shawty Like A Meleddie In My Head
by xxxlaughoutloudx
Summary: In a way she's sort of like that song "Replay." Once you hear it once, you can't get it out of your head.


Shawty Like A Meleddie In My Head

* * *

Freddie couldn't keep thinking about her any longer. It would surely kill him. He had duties as a technical producer, student, son, and friend. He couldn't keep dwelling on the past. Dwelling on the what ifs. He just couldn't stop thinking "What if Melanie was real?" If she were real, would she possibly actually like him after what he had done? Could they be friends? What did she even think of him? He had treated her as if she were a lying freak. Not once did he even try to have a casual conversation with her. Everything she ever did was give her a hard. Maybe at one point she had thought she was Sam. And it would all be his fault. All he knew was that she probably hated him for what he did. Her sister hated him for no reason - but she had a reason.

Freddie couldn't stop thinking about her. All he knew was that she came and went. Her voice was like velvet - because it was sweet instead of directing hate at him. She was like music to his ears. She had com and gone, just like a simple song on the radio. She wouldn't get out of his head, and he wouldn't know either way if he would ever get over her. She was like that song "Replay." Once it plays once, it doesn't get out of your head. For a while you can handle it, even sing along. But going na na na na everyday was not working with him. He wanted to see the melody he was singing. She was more like the sheet music instead of the song. The song sounded absolutely dreadful if you couldn't see the right notes to make the perfect tune.

Freddie was never a singer and still wasn't planning on it, but Melanie was a song that he needed to sing before it was too late. The good news finally came. Melanie was going to visit again - this time for the whole summer. He almost hugged Sam when she told him this! The only thing he couldn't stand was the waiting. The waiting got old. Just as replaying a song eventually wears you of it, this was the same kind of thing. Freddie was so tired of the same routine. Wake, eat, school, tick bath, repeat. And behind that he was waiting for the summer! Waiting for a newer more interesting song to play. A song of less fantasizing and more actualizing.

Freddie was just about to explode when the day finally arrived as faithful as promised. And Melanie was real. He watched simply - staying hidden on the couch - as the girl hugged Carly and Spencer and tried to hug Sam. Something miraculous happened then. Melanie asked, "Where's Freddie?" Just like that, the song was happier. No matter how many times he replayed the words in his head, they wouldn't get old. Just like that he could na na na na everyday and never let it get old.

"He's right there," Carly said, directing her to the couch.

Melanie looked down and he gave a shy smile. There eyes locked and the music grew louder. "Hi!" she exclaimed joyfully, "You still think I'm Sam? I swear there's no green screen here!"

His smile grew a bit. "I knew you were real." It sounded less clever than his mind had intended. She chuckled a little awkward.

"Well," Carly said abruptly, "we're just going to get some smoothies. We'll bring you back some."

"Aww, do I have to go with?" Sam frowned.

"Yes!" Carly grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her out the door.

Melanie stood there for a second before sitting as far away from Freddie as possible. Freddie could hear the song grow distant. "You don't have to be so far away," he said, giving her a small smile. One could feel the awkwardness in the room.

"Oh... okay," she said before scooting slightly closer to him.

Freddie just watched her. He watched as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail leaving it frayed and tattered. It was nearly five inches longer than Sam's. He watched as she picked at her nails, which were painted a light blue. He studied his sheet music like a careful pianist about to play that one dazzling song for a big performance. He knew the piece was beautiful, but he wanted to know every detail until he had it perfectly memorized. Picture perfect in his mind. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Melanie blinked a bit at him before answering, "Why would I be mad?"

Freddie looked at her eyes filled with blissful ignorance. The kind of ignorance that kept her from holding a grudge. "I doubted you," he said softly, "I kept you from being who you are because of what I wanted you to be. For once I wanted to be right, and you just seemed too good to be true."

Melanie looked up and gave Freddie a light smile. "I forgave you long ago, Freddie," she whispered and grabbed his hand.

Freddie looked at her hand and shifted his to hold it. She was really getting into his head. The song was more than playing, it felt like he was living the song. _Na na na na _he thought with a smile. "Do you want to redo that date of ours?"

Melanie nodded, "That would be great."

Freddie stood up and gently gripped Melanie's waists. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her in close. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you've left," he admitted.

"Likewise," she stated simply, "but... that's not how it went at all. Now I'm supposed to say 'I think you're really cute," Melanie gave him a sweet smile.

Freddie returned the smile, "And isn't it about the time where you do this?" Freddie swooped down and kissed her. There was lightning when there lips touched, and the song blared into his ears.

The kiss wasn't anything juicy or hot. It was peaceful and sweet. They held it until there lungs were about to die of air loss, but the children simply stared at each other. It was perfect, as expected. "You're not running away this time," Melanie whispered.

Freddie placed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm not going to."

"Does this mean we're... a couple?"

Freddie thought about this for a while. "I guess so," he replied.

Melanie smiled, "What's our couple name?"

Freddie thought about Melanie. His song, his sheet music, his mp3 player. "Meleddie," he nodded, "because you're the one voice I hear in my head. Like a song - a simple melody."

The blonde girl smiled, "I like that name."

"Kiss me," Freddie whispered. Melanie obliged without a second thought.

Somewhere Freddie swore he could hear "Replay" playing on the radio. Or perhaps, na na na na was standing right there with you.

* * *

Such a cute story I think. Please review


End file.
